Dance Dance Revolution Extreme: Your Rain Is Haunted
I, Really can't say anything about Dance Dance Revolution anymore. This one song that was in the extreme version was once nice. But in this haunted copy of the game, It's haunted. The song is called Your Rain. It's from the video game Silent Hill 4 and was a DDR exclusive because both of those games were produced by Konami. But I have to tell you that there was a haunted version of Your Rain. It was so disturbing that I had to move out and move into my uncle and aunt's because it was so disturbing. Here's the story. Hi, My name is Samantha. I am 17 years old and living a good life. But that wasn't until I came across a haunted version of Dance Dance Revolution Extreme that was so creepy. One day, It was a cold winter afternoon. My parents told me that they were going to go buy a christmas tree because the holidays were almost here. So I was left home alone. I was watching Fantastic Mr Fox on HBO until I heard the mail truck coming. So I paused my movie and went out to see what came in the mail. There was nothing but a few bills and a package for me. Surprisingly, I forgot to tell you that I had snow in my backyard and mail wasn't delivered on snow days. I opened my package and it was a copy of Dance Dance Revolution Extreme. I remembered that my parents had an old dance mat. So I went down to my attic and snuck it out of there. I hooked it up to my PlayStation 2 and started the game. When i went through the song list, I noticed that all the songs were unlocked. I played through each song until the last one. Before I played Your Rain, I noticed my family had been gone for quite a long time. I started the final song and prepared my shit for this (Excuse my language, That's where things got scary.) When the music video popped up, It just stayed on there. I just sat there waiting for 2 minutes. While being patient, I got my phone out and called my dad. There was only an answering machine. That wasn't until the Dance Dance Revolution Extreme announcer spoke out his usual quote before the song started. However things were off that made me disconnect the Dance mat. At the beginning, The sky was red except the color gray is used for the original. And Meanwhile, Cynthia (The woman in the song) was about to sit down while I saw that there were dead bodies on the floor. The lyrics, Oh my god! The lyrics were so disturbing for this scary version. The song sang: "I killed your family once. It burned, Me still heavily. Never forget, Never again we won't be, I'll make you cry." Those were the lyrics I could remember. I shut off the PlayStation 2 and smashed the disc into pieces. This maybe why my father did not answer the phone. I called the police to tell them to investigate if my family was dead. I don't want to look at the rest of the song because of what happened. The police arrived to tell me that they were gone. I cried after what they said. Later on, I made boxes of what to put my stuff in and moved out myself. Thankfully I had a drivers license. The family I moved in with was my Uncle Joel and Aunt Teresa with their 2 kids, Ellen who is 6, and Cleveland who is 9. I told them everything about what happened and they believed me. 2 days later, I was watching TV when a news report came on claiming that my family was missing and they were on the lookout for a woman named Mary Elizabeth McGlynn for the murder. I have had nightmares for 3 weeks, One dream I had was when I was taking a shower when all of a sudden I saw Cynthia, I was screaming like crazy busting my way out. Another one was where I was telling my class about my essay when i saw everyone turn into those dancers in the music video. I just couldn't take it. I'm now living with my uncle and aunt. I don't want to ever look at Dance Dance Revolution Extreme ever again, Not even the Japanese version. I am staying the fuck away from that! Goodbye forever! Category:We need comments! Category:Read by Shadow Lioness Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Video Games Category:Dance Dance Revolution Category:Konami Category:From the Spinpasta Wiki Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless Category:Please comment! Category:Comment right now! Or you're Fired! Category:Only serious categories Category:Stories by GarfieldFan1997